Jade
Jade and Matias "Mati" LaFontaine are major antagonists in Disney Channel's Original Latin-American series Violetta. They are an incompetent sibling criminal duo who are bent on stealing the money of famous billionaire architect Herman Castillo, whom Jade has a massive crush on. They come from a rich family until they went poor due to their father's scandal. Jade is portrayed by Florenza Benetis and Matias is portrayed by Jaquin Benthob. Personality Jade is very snobbish and is obsessed with her beauty and loves to go shopping. She is very dimwitted and is always in the position of ruining her and her brother's plans. Matias, on the other hand, is a very intelligent and calculative genius and is always the one coming up with plans to rob Herman. He always criticizes Jade for her incompence and has trouble controlling her. He is also very lazy and has a big appetite and Jade also criticizes him for this. They have a platonic love-hate relationship. History Jade and Matias were born to Jacinto LaFontaine and his wife. When they were kids, their mother died and their father ran out on them to start a life of crimes leaving them homeless. Sometime prior the series, Jade meets and falls in love with famous architect Herman Castillo, who is widowed and has a 17 year old daughter named Violetta. In Season 1, Jade and Matias move in with Herman and start planning how to get Jade to marry him until Herman finally proposes. However, Jade grows jealous of Violetta's new tutor (and secretly her aunt), Angie Carrara, whom she fears will try to steal Herman away from her. Also, Violetta disapproves of her father's relationship with Jade knowing that Jade doesn't love him and plans on sending Violetta to boarding after they are married. When the two find out that Violetta is attending the Studio, they agree to keep her secret from Herman so that Violetta doesn't tell him about Matias's house arrest. At the end of the season, Herman finally realizes he doesn't love Jade and leaves her at the altar. In Season 2, Jade and Matias now live in a small rented boarding house. Bent on getting revenge on Herman, they hire an actress named Esmeralda Di Pietro to make him Herman fall in love with her and leave him heartbroken and penniless. Trivia *Although Ludmila Ferró is the main antagonist of the series, Jade and Matias are far worse being actual criminals as opposed Ludmila being a stereotypical diva. *They are a parody of Harry & Marv: Both are a pair of incompetent burglars with a grudge against a main character (Harry & Marv_Kevin MCcalister; Jade & Matias_Herman Castillo). *They can also be a parody of Ryan and Sharpay Evans since both are a brother and sister duo. Category:Families Category:Siblings Category:Partners in Crime Category:Criminals Category:Thief Category:Golddiggers Category:In Love Category:Dimwits Category:Incompetent Category:Hero's Lover Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Lover Stealers Category:Vengeful Category:Extravagant Category:Burglars Category:Kidnapper Category:Inmates Category:Stalkers Category:Strategic Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Paranoid Category:Envious Category:Deal Makers Category:Egotist Category:Scapegoat Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Outcast Category:Redeemed Category:On & Off Category:Opportunists Category:Greedy